Sentimientos de verdad
by oo Takahashi oo
Summary: Ambientada dentro de la saga de Arlong. LuffyxNami!


- Tu no sabes nada!!, nada!! De lo que ha pasado aquí, vete, veeete – le supliqué llorando.

- No – me dijo al instante.

Se quedó mirándome fijamente por un largo tiempo, creo que él sabía que no hablaba en serio cuando dije que quería que se fuera. Volteé mi rostro desesperado y le dije: "Luuuffyy…., ayúdame"

Su sombrero de paja, su más grande tesoro, se posó en mi cabeza escondiendo en mi rostro las lágrimas de impotencia. Se alejó lentamente y gritó: "Claaaarooooo que siiii". Cuando lo escuché, sentí que mi corazón dio un vuelco, …. Simplemente, me hizo feliz.

Se fue caminando al encuentro de Sanji, Zoro y Usopp, yo nunca me pensé que la palabra nakama significara tanto para ellos, al verlos mi lágrimas comenzaron a brotar con mayor intensidad.

- Nami! – se había detenido a distancia para hablarme antes de irse –Recuerda que eres nuestra NAKAMA!!, y además, yo…, yo… , no dejaré que nadie mas te haga daaañoo, te lo prometo! – y se desaparecieron rápidamente.

- Baka!, tonto - estuve gritando en mi mente después de reaccionar cuando el se iba – por qué tenías que hacer esas cosas tan dulces por mi?. Gracias Luffy – pensé – eres la persona que ha salvado mi cuerpo y mi alma.

Vencieron a Arlong y a sus tritones, como lo habían logrado?, no lo sé, pero lo que si sé es que son el tipo de persona que lucha hasta la muerte por lo que verdaderamente quieren.

Estaba tan cansado que se quedó dormido con innumerables heridas en su cuerpo, allí lo encontré, tirado en los escombros.

Recuerdo que corrí hacia él, lo tomé entre mis brazos y lloré de alegría y emoción.

- Arigato Luffy – le susurré a pesar de que sabía que no me estaba escuchando.

Despertó después de tres largos días, las heridas ya se estaban cicatrizando y lo primero que me dijo cuando me vio fue:

- Eh Nami!, tengo hambre

De algún modo sabía que diría eso.

Mientras él comía como un loco, yo estaba en la cocina ayudando a Sanji.

Nami-san – me dijo en un tono serio – que te preocupa??

Ehh?? nada Sanji-kun – le respondi sonriendo

Si no sucediera nada, no estarías aquí ayudándome, es algo en relación a Luffy verdad??

Ehh? – repetí sorprendidísima por su percepción.

Has estado a su lado en todo momento mientras dormía, no te has separado de él ni un minuto

Bajé mi rostro dándome algo de tiempo para pensar y responderle.

Lo quieres verdad? – me preguntó repentinamente

Esa pregunta me dejó realmente perpleja, nunca hubiera pensado que alguien como Sanji pudiera comprenderme tan bien.

Justo en ese momento la imagen de la primera vez que vi a Luffy cruzó por mi mente: un niño tonto y estúpido que diciendo que iba a ser el Rey de los Piratas. Jamás en mi cabeza habría estado presente esa nueva figura en la que él ya no era un niño, era un hombre que estaba luchando a muerte para protegerme…

Nami-san?

Como podría ser eso? – le dije un poco nerviosa

Nami-san, sabes bien que es mi especialidad hacer felices a las señoritas – dijo muy decidido – y por lo tanto se que te sucede algo, yo deseo que tu seas feliz, y si alguien, me refiero a quien sea, incluso nuestro capitán, te hace daño, juro que le patearé el trasero.

Dios!, acaso yo significaba tanto para estos hombres que estaban dispuestos a pelear por mi siempre?, hasta ofrecer su vida por la mía?.

Las lágrimas brotaron a borbotones de mis ojos y cayeron por mis mejillas, bajé la cabeza para que mi cabello pudiera cubrir mi rostro empañado.

Arigato Sanji-kun, ustedes saben como hacerme feliz – susurré – Sabes?, tengo miedo, lo he estado pensando y me aterra el hecho de que él me diga no, o que simplemente lo tome como una broma, yo sé que soy su nakama y soy parte de su tripulación, pero…, no se si…

Ese tonto ha logrado que lo quiera de verdad, me protegió y confió ciegamente en mi, al igual que todos ustedes.

Nuevamente las lágrimas no cesaban, de pronto sentí unos brazos cálidos alrededor de mi, que sólo lograron hacerme llorar más.

Sólo sigue a tu corazón Nami-san

Entre al cuarto en donde Luffy seguía descansando.

Eh Nami – me dijo con esa sonrisa tierna, sentado con los brazos y piernas cruzados en la cama – te dije que ganaría jeje, le pateé el trasero a ese tiburón.

Acaso este chico me haría llorar siempre pensé.

-Nami?, es que no estás feliz??, tienes hambre?, quieres algo de carne?? – me dijo preocupado

Las palabras "Sigue a tu corazón aparecían en mi mente junto a la sonrisa de Sanji". Me acerqué lentamente sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente.

Caminé hasta llegar a su lado, lo tomé por la chaqueta acortando la distancia entre nosotros y posé mis labios sobre los suyos, él no hizo nada para impedirlo, así que no me interesó lo que diría luego, sólo sabía que verdaderamente lo quería.

Me separé de él aún con algunas lágrimas en los ojos y despacio volteé para ver la expresión que tenía. Nunca la olvidaré, sereno y decidido.

Luego de un momento, rió.

Jeje, Nami, lo sabía. Te quiero – dijo tornando su expresión risueña en una seria.

No pude contenerme más, corrí hacia él, me abrazó entrelazando sus manos detrás de mi espalda.

Nami, sonríe porfavor , siempre estaré contigo, porque eres mi nakama y sobre todo porque te quiero. Jamás hubiera dejado que te hicieran daño.

Levantó mi rostro tiernamente y me besó, fue tan dulce como en un sueño del que no quería despertar jamás. Ese chico tonto había conquistado con su ternura y valentía, cada espacio de mi corazón.

Aishiteru Luffy, aritago – dije mientras nuestros labios se volvían a juntar.

FIN!!


End file.
